Planeted
by Veoryxocie
Summary: "Nee Sasuke-kun, aitakatta." Saat itu juga pria dengan rambut model mencuat itu mulai tersadar dari tidurnya, untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak 2 tahun terakhir ia benar-benar mendengar suara kekasihnya yang kini koma. OOC, Miss typos, Minim dialog… Read n Concriit minnaa


**Disclaimer © Saya hanya meminjam karakternya Masashi-Dono**

**Planeted © Veryxocie**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Silahkan tentukan sendiri yang pasti ini OOC kelewat batas dan AU pastinya.**

**.**

**Douzo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seandainya saat itu aku datang, mungkin saat ini aku masih bisa melihatmu tersenyum….

**.**

Desiran ombak mulai kembali menyapu pesisir pantai, angin laut berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut merah mudanya yang kini tergerai, gadis berpakaian gaun _One Piece_ berwarna putih itu melangkahkan kakinya seraya menatap sang mega cahaya yang mulai terbenam. Waktu yang selalu terulang dan di suasana yang tak pernah berubah sejak ia menginjakkan kaki. Tak ada siapaun dipantai itu, hanya ada dia dan angin.

Kaki putihnya mulai menyentuh buih ombak, mata hijau cerahnya memandang sendu pada langit yang menampakkan warna kemerahan. Laut memang tempat favoritnya…

Gadis bernama 'sakura di musim semi' itu perlahan berjalan sepanjang tepi laut, berjalan melawan arah angin. Menikmati belaian yang selalu membuatnya merasakan kehangatan, membuat gaunnya sedikit berkibar karena ulah angin. Sejenak, langkahnya terhenti matanya memandang kebawah, tepat ke ujung-ujung kakinya, sebuah kerang putih berukuran segenggaman tangan menarik mata _emerald_-nya. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk mengambil kerang itu.

* * *

**Sakura PoV**

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu terlewat sejak aku berada ditempat ini, tapi aku pernah mendengar angin berbisik bahwa ini sudah lewat dua tahun. Benarkah? Entahlah?

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul saat memikirkannya, sama seperti hari kemarin, dan dua tahun yang lalu–kalau itu memang benar. Aku masih tetap berjalan disepanjang tepi pantai ini, sendirian… berharap bisa bertemu denganmu…

Sekarang di tanganku ada sebuah kerang indah berwarna putih… ada pemikiran aneh saat aku melihat kerang ini. Seandainya benda ini bisa menjadi sebuah alat pengirim pesan, aku ingin kau mendengarnya. Tapi… itu konyol.

Aku mendengus pelan, tapi apa salahnya mencoba… kudekatkan kerang ini ketelinga. Bibir tipisku mulai berbisik pelan menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"_Nee_, Sasuke-_kun_ bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau menepati janjimu waktu itu? Atau kau melupakannya lagi? Apa sekarang kau sudah bersama orang lain dan… melupakanku? _Nee_, apa kau masih mencintaiku? Sasuke-_kun_ aku benar-benar merindukamu… kau tahu, disini tempatnya sangat indah. Aku ingin mengajakmu kesini. Apa kau dengar Sasuke-_kun_? Pesan ini untukmu…"

Aku tersenyum miris, bodoh… Sakura bodoh. Mana mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ akan mendengarnya. Sesak rasanya kalau aku harus kembali mengingat dirimu Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya terdiam memandangi kerang ditanganku, perlahan kuletakkan kembali kerang ini. Kuedarkan mataku kesekeliling mencari sebuah benda, tak jauh dari tempatku berada aku melihat sebuah batang kayu kecil. Aku-pun berjalan menghampiri kayu itu.

Dengan pasti aku mulai menulis kata-kata–yang selama ini terpendam–pada pasir yang menjadi tempatku berpijak. Bukan kalimat yang panjang dan penuh puitis tapi inilah isi hatiku Sasuke-_kun_. Sejak aku tiba ditempat ini, aku ingin sekali menyampaikan ini. Kupandangi goresan barisan kata-kata di atas pasir putih sambil tersenyum puas. Namun tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga ombak laut menghapus tulisanku, aku tertunduk menatap ombak yang menjilati kakiku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi setiap kali aku mencobanya hanya ada rasa perih tanpa ada air mata. _Nee_ Sasuke-_kun_ apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Sakit… dadaku sakit sekali.

Dengan tatapan kosong aku kembali menatap matahari yang seolah-olah ingin terbenam… terkadang aku berpikir kapan surya itu akan benar-benar terbenam dan menyisakan kegelapan nantinya. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku akan tahu bahwa waktu telah berputar kembali. Kupejamkan mataku, menikmati angin sore dipantai ini. Aneh…kenapa aku bisa mengingat semua kenangan kita dengan begitu baik? Padahal kau sering membuatku menangis. Aku ingat saat kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan dan membuatku menangis, waktu itu kau meminta maaf. Saat itu aku benar-benar menyukai ekspresimu…

Mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa kembali, aku sadar setiap langkah yang ku ambil mengantarkanku pada kehidupan abadi, yang artinya mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu denganmu Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi aku masih berharap kalau perjalanan panjang ini nantinya akan membawaku padamu.

Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_, Ada saat ketika aku melihat ke langit, aku bisa melihat bumi… aneh, apa aku tidak berada di bumi? Mungkin saat ini aku berada di planet lain… sejauh itukah aku darimu Sasuke-_kun_? Bumi yang kulihat dari sini terlihat begitu kecil, dan aku bisa melihat kota tempat kita tinggal dari sinar matahari di celah-celah awan itu, walaupun dengan perlahan bayangan itu akan menghilang dalam horison…

Mungkin aku baru bisa bertemu denganmu saat planet ini jatuh, saat itu tiba kau dan aku akan saling tarik-menarik. Aku yakin… kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, pada tempat yang dulu pernah kita janjikan.

Perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku, memperlihatkan _emerald_ yang kembali menatap langit. Seraya menatap sendu langit merah aku bergumam kecil dalam hati… Apa kisahku sudah berakhir atau mungkin baru dimulai? Sasuke-_kun_ aku ada disini, kalau memang benar kisahku baru dimulai ditempat ini… aku akan melanjutkan perjalanan ini demi bertemu denganmu. Walau nantinya janji yang kau ucapkan akan terulang seperti biasanya, aku tidak keberatan. Asalkan aku bisa bersama denganmu… saat aku meninggalkan planet ini, pada permulaan ceritaku dan saat tiba saatnya kita dapat bertemu lagi... aku… aku akan menggapaimu di bumi yang selama ini kulihat. Aku janji…

Lagi, aku mengambil batang kayu dan mulai menuliskan rentetan kalimat yang tadi sempat terhapuskan oleh ombak… tidak peduli walau tulisan ini akan hilang lagi. Perlahan kumundurkan kakiku, agar aku bisa melihat dengan jelas goresan di pasir itu.

'_Aku ada disini…_

_Pada permulaan cerita di tempat ini_

_Walau janji hanya akan terulang…_

_Sasuke-kun… _

_Aku akan selalu hidup dalam kenanganmu…_

_Karena itu, jangan lupakan aku'_

Lagi, aku tersenyum memandangi tulisan ini. Kuhembuskan nafas dengan perlahan, sudah waktunya aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Ini belum berakhir, walaupun angin mendorongku mundur aku harus tetap melangkah. Agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu… karena aku benar-benar…

"_Nee _Sasuke_-kun, aitakatta._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…tik…

…tik…

…tik…

Suara jam adalah hal yang paling mendominasi tempat serba putih itu, bebauan obat, dan sebuah tempat tidur dengan seorang gadis yang terbaring diatasnya. Namun, ada seorang lagi disamping gadis itu… seorang pria yang menggenggam erat tangan sang gadis. Saat itu juga pria dengan rambut model mencuat itu mulai tersadar dari tidurnya, untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak 2 tahun terakhir ia benar-benar mendengar suara kekasihnya yang kini koma.

"Sakura…" Nama sang gadis yang kini tengah terpejam erat, Mata onyx-nya mulai mengerjap perlahan untuk menyesuaikan jumlah cahaya yang ia tangkap. Sekilas mata tajamnya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, kemudian beralih menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat tertidur pulas. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam otaknya, 'Benarkah tadi itu Sakura?' ucapnya dalam hati. Setelah membenarkan posisi duduknya, dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut tangan pria itu mulai membelai pipi gadis di depannya, permukaan kulit putih gadis bermata _emerald_ itu masih tetap dingin. Tak seperti dulu saat pria itu mengecup pipinya, wajah itu terasa hangat di ikuti dengan kemerahan yang menghiasi kedua pipi-nya.

Ia benar-benar merindukan saat-saat itu…

"Maafkan aku Sakura…" ucapnya pelan. Kalimat yang akan selalu ia ulangi sampai gadis itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan begitu lembut dan pelan. Seakan jika ia melakukannya dengan cepat ia akan menyakiti gadis-nya lebih dari yang sebelumnya. Dibelainya rambut merah muda milik Sakura, senyuman yang sangat tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang sedingin es. Sudah lewat dua tahun… dan Sakura belum sadar dari komanya. Kalu saja waktu itu ia tidak membuat Sakura menunggu ditengah deraian salju, mungkin gadis bermata hijau cerah itu sekarang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Tapi… apakah yang tadi ia lihat itu mimpi atau hanya ilusi, kalau benar itu hanya mimpi mungkin Sasuke akan lebih memilih tertidur selamanya. Asal ia bisa melihat Sakura walaupun ia tidak bisa mendekatinya.

"Hei… aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu, karena itu kau harus bangun," ucapnya dengan pelan, Mata onyx-nya masih menatap lembut wajah penuh damai itu seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura…

'Aku akan selalu disini, Sakura.'

Dan hari itu-pun berakhir seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, seorang pria yang menunggui pasangan hidupnya untuk tersadar.

* * *

**FIN~**

* * *

**Theme song :**

**EGOIST - Planeted**

* * *

**Jejak Author :**

_Another abal and gajeness fict (?)_

_Gomen_ lagi-lagi saya menuh-menuhin fandom SasuSaku dengan fict aneh yang sukar di mengerti, pas denger lagunya langsung pengen buat fict beginian ._.v

Jadi disini si Sakura-nya koma gara-gara kelamaan nungguin Sasuke di tengah badai salju jadi kayak hipotermia gitu *gaknyambung, fict ini saya tulis berdasarkan terjemahan lagu _EGOIST_ maaf kalo hasilnya parah… O iya saya lupa artinya _aitakatta_ itu apa? 'aku ingin bertemu' atau 'aku merindukanmu' entahlah? '-'a #dilindes

Kalu mau readers-chan coba denger deh lagunya *promosi #ditabok

Maaf kalau fict ini banyak salahnya (?) saya 'kan juga manusia… XD

Yasutrah… saya tidak akan banyak-banyak nge-gombal (?)

Terima kasih untuk yang mampir dan membaca apalagi sampai meninggalkan review, saya benar-benar _triple_ terima kasih XD

Sampai jumpa di fict saya yang lain… muaach *longkiss #dipendem

**Sign,**

**Veoryxocie**


End file.
